Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 6
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 6 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- It was morning, Green was trembling, her veins filled with blood, her blood filled with adrenaline... The four ponies started trotting forwards very soon, no words were spitted out for one kilometer, it was all quiet...WAY too quiet... Soon, they hit a more cranked area of the forest, trees were a little more closer to them, a perfect place for traps, they had to keep an eye out... Green stood under Raine, White and Muscle in front of both of them, nopony was smiling, nopony was happy... However...soon...they heard what it sounded to be a hatch opening... They looked around themselves, it turns out that there were small trap doors in all the trees around them, and soon, darts came flying at them... The group started running forwards, dodging the darts, rolling jumping, doing whatever they could to not get hit... Soon the trees started getting more closer to them, making it even hard to dodge, but in the end of the hall of trees, they saw a bush with a light coming from a hole, and a sign next to it pointing at it, it was probaly the end of the cranked area... They were almost there, Raine watched both White and Muscle jump through it, but chills went down his spine...as he heard Green's scream. He turned around, she had been hit by a dart, right in her side, a few inches away from her front leg, she was in the floor agonizing... Raine quickly retreated as he dodged the "dart-storm", he quickly removed the dart from Green and crawled with her in his back, to the bush and went through it... It was a relief seeing that everypony was alive...for that moment... Muscle hoof pumped while shouting "YEAH!" confidently, they were in a cliff and they could see Trottingham, not very far away but also not very close, however, Muscle's happiness was about to end soon... "G-Guys...I-I-I'm not f-feeling so g-good..." Green said as she staggered around, before vomiting... "Green, what's wro-" Raine asked but never managed to finish his question, Green had vomited blood...and she was getting fat each second that passed... "Oh no...Inflatus Gas..." Muscle said... "W-W-What's In-Inflatus G-Gas?!" Green said worried, trembling in fear... "It's a gas that is only is found here, it comes from a mosquito, that upons biting you, he transmits a gas that starts growing on your body, like a baloon, and then you start getting fatter and fatter, until...until..." Muscle stuttered "Until you explode in a giant ball of blood, gore and meat..." Green gasped as blood started coming out of her mouth, noses, eyes and every other hole she had in her body, she ran to Raine and grappled on his hoof... "RAINE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Raine, however, was in shock state, as he watched Green getting obese and bleeding, her eyes were already red of all the blood leaking from them, there was a pool of blood in the floor, he never saw so much blood in his life...however, he was able to break from the shock and started caressing Green's mane... "I'm sorry Green...there's nothing I can do..." Raine muzzled Green's head as she kept getting even more fatter and more blood came out of her.. ."I'm so sorry...forgive me...I love you..." "I love you too..." Green answered with the energy she had left... "Come on, Raine, get out of there, she's going to blow up at any second!" Muscle shouted... White was paralysed because of all the blood, she might saw Smart's cut up mother and his head getting decapitated and Purple with her rib cage destroyed but that...that was different... "Raine...Raine...please, don't forget me..." "I'll never will..." She let Green step a few inches back, she was totally obese now, you could barely see her hooves, she closed her eyes and waited for it to happen... Muscle pulled Raine backwards, he saw Green's belly bursting open and a large amount of intestines coming out for a brief second, before she finally exploded in a huge bloody mess of gore, meat, skin, bones and everything that was inside her... "OH SHIT!" Raine screamed as blood hit his face and chest, along with Muscle...White only didn't get hit because she was more far away, even though some blood drips hit her hooves... Muscle let the shocked and paralysed Raine fall on the ground, as he shook his body and pieces of Green's skin and meat slided off him... Raine had promised himself he won't let her die...he failed...he broke his promise...Raine was a little shit in his mind...he was ashamed...he wanted a new life and he got himself into another nightmare... Raine didn't even blink...he just kept staring at the sky...his eyes soon went dry and everything was blurry, but he still didn't blink... But he soon saw a silhouette, somepony staring at him, it was White... Raine blinked for the first time after the event... White sat to his side, she was in tears, not only due to one of her best friend's death, but also due to the death itself...so wrong...so unescessary... Raine saw White lie on the ground with both of her hooves holding her head from hitting the ground just a few inches to his side, White said... "I can feel your pain..." "No, you can't..." "Yes, I CAN...You saw her as your own daughter...I know how it is to lose a daughter or a son..." "Stop lying..." "I am serious...I adopted a foal once, he had heart diseases....One month later I adopted him, he had a heart attack, I couldn't do anything, except hold his hoof as life slipped out of his body..." "...True?" She nodded as a tear fell down her eye... Meanwhile, Muscle was wiping the rest of the blood from him, he got up and said... "Let's go...I don't want to be in this cliff again..." Raine and White got up without saying a word, but soon, Raine felt White leaning her head in his shoulder... "It ain't entirely your fault...Just saying..." Soon Raine was even more surprised as White gave him a polite kiss on his cheek and trotted forwards, following Muscle... Raine soon noticed...that maybe he had that opportunity back...well, atleast the opportunity to atleast breed a mare... 00:00Edit (Five kilometers from Trottingham) Everypony was sleeping, Raine once again was awoken, he kept still inside his sleeping bag, his eyes opened, noticing how his life went to pure shit in just some days... He promised that moving to Ponyville would be a good idea, he promised that he wouldn't let Green die...both of these promises were broken...he even promised himself he would never break a promise as a colt...he broke that promise too... But there's a promise that he still didn't break... If he was going to die...then he would atleast breed a mare...he didn't want to die a virgin, he didn't want to upset his father... He heard Skyblack coming, he closed his eyes and waited for him to go away, but he was surprised and startled... When he felt something poking his back... He turned around...and saw both of Graymane's white soul piercing eyes staring at him... "I have an offer for you..." Raine was confused and scared...these eyes and the stallion himself was scaring him... "So...I noticed your relationship with White...and I'm here just to say something..." Raine felt the tip of Skyblack's knife touching his nose and started to rock it left and right, playing with it... "Go for it...Tomorrow, Muscle will be the Marked Pony, and I know you don't like him..." Raine shook his head negatively very quickly... "So...after he dies, do not worry, I'm not going to mark anypony in that night, so, if you want to "express your love" to White, it's your chance..." Raine nodded... "Good, I hope you succeed, she is a pretty cute mare..." Raine watched as Skyblack went to Muscle, but he turned around before he could see Skyblack marking Muscle... After that...he slept... Chapter 7 Category:Spin-Offs